Hidden Desires
by Eisac Namhort
Summary: 2nd novel in Forgotten Desires series. Sebastian's never believed in love. The centuries have only proven humanity's ability to hate and their lack of concern for one another. That is until he meets a sweet, exotic woman, Jess,that takes him by surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

As Sebastian rested in the far back corner of Brenner's Coffee Shop, watching the humans and their social interactions, he brooded with frustration. Deciding not to leave New York had not been a difficult decision. It did not matter where his restless soles took him, elsewhere would be just the same as any; empty of vigor that appeased his senses Sebastian had long seen since his youth years as an immortal. The only exception with implausible worthiness was the selfish humans traipsing around day after day as if nothing but their own existences were admirable of the brilliant sun. Definitely none of these hateful beings deserved his heed unless he decided to make them into lunch, he inwardly laughed.

The atmosphere was light and many enthusiastic—scrumptious he might add—young people chatted away sipping on lattes and cappuccinos, making Sebastian's skin crawl and venom seep from the depths of his glands. Albeit Sebastian had already had his fill on fresh blood, enough to last him a fair few days, in his experience there was always room for more. It was common to happen across a situation that demanded a little forced action on his account to rid the world of another spineless mortal. Whether that be a drunken fool looking for a brawl, a thief, or whatever. He'd never set upon becoming the monster movies made his kind out to be, but the mind does venture into dangerous territories when it's been stretched as his has. In other words, when you've lived as long as he has and experienced as much, there are no limits to what you will do to satisfy animalistic hungers and instincts imprisoned for far too long. It had only been in recent decades that his acts of feeding have become more violent. There was only so much rage a vampire could restrain before emits of it bubbled to the surface.

When he had been at the mercy of Gabrielle, his maker's rules of the coven, Sebastian had been ordered to reframe from such violence. Although, measures of avoidance and exceptions were always acceptable in regards to his feedings as long as they took place outside the coven's place of rest. And not to mention, most encounters he'd kept to himself to spare the lecture of concern and fury his coven possessed. Needless to say, they did not approve of his methods. Not their business, if he had anything to say about the matter. A vampire of over two centuries in age was well aware of the threat his inquiries caused society and himself, but it was in fact his choice.

The table nearest him exploded in choruses of laughter bringing him from his thoughts. Two young men wearing skull t-shirts, tight jeans with converse and a pair of bouncy females in short summer dresses, even though fall's chill had already started making its presence known, were increasing in volume quickly as one of the males move about in his chair, making horrid faces that apparently amused the females. The scene was annoying as hell and a quick consideration of luring the group outside to permanently shut them up was immensely tempting, but he abruptly crushed that notion before he could act. It would be too obvious and the witnessing humans here might identify him or give a description to the police as the man who'd taken the group of teens outside minutes before their murder. They would definitely get an ID, as he stared down at the disgusting cup of brown liquid, which was certainly cold by now, sitting in front of him he'd purchased with a credit card. Of course the police would never truly learn his identity, but the false name he'd devised years ago, Luke Hensley, would most likely be under suspicion if something unfortunate were to take place. And he didn't want to draw attention to even his false name; mostly because it was damn difficult to sum up a new one. Those kinds of acquiring took time, and Sebastian didn't care to waste it on silly things as such.

He forced himself to calm the simmering urge to spring over to the loud table of irritating teenagers, as he rose to discard of his untouched coffee. As he passed, the startled gaze that quickly morphed into a longing desire within chocolate brown eyes of the bouncy girl on the left was not much a surprise. Not that Sebastian was overly arrogant or anything, only it was common, especially for the female race, to be attracted to him because of the vampiric lure he possessed. It wasn't of his accord, but something that develops for survival purposes when one is transformed. His core need with this disease will always, unfortunately, be blood and his body is designed to get it by any means necessary.

The male with green converse sneered up at him after spotting what the girl had been gawking at with deep interest. It was pretty obvious the guy did not much appreciate his so called humorous tactics to impress the girl to be brushed aside by an intimidating person such as Sebastian, but it was beyond his control.

"Excuse me!" The guy stood up like he wanted to challenge him, but Sebastian ignored him and moved on across the coffee shop, before the kid embarrassed himself.

Since the hour was late, the trash receptacle was piled high with the days used coffee cups. Sebastian set his cup on top the lid and headed for the door, but something stopped him from leaving. A slight urge to turn back bewildered him. There was nothing more here of interest, he mused; that is until he glanced over his shoulder and noticed a lone woman blowing on a steaming cup of coffee, reading a book called, _Treasures In Time_. But that hadn't been what sparked his curiosity. It was how intent the woman was concentrating on the pages she read, as if none of the strident voices, a screen overhead playing the news with updates on War in Iraq, screeches of coffee machines and beeping of the cash register had any effect on her whatsoever. He'd been on his last string, eager to rid himself of this place, but it seemed to make no never mind to this woman. How anyone could concentrate in this atmosphere was news to him, he acknowledged. His curiosity peaked.

The track lighting that danced over her light chestnut hair, which draped around her slim face, highlighted its frizz, soft overly plump lips mumbled now and again as she read along with the novel, the purple framed glasses sliding down her petite nose, which she had to shove them back with her thumb discreetly as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear to cover up the act. She must be the self conscious type, he thought. The simple jean jacket hung over a tight purple tube top harboring small, delicate breasts that had Sebastian paying close attention. Every little detail of her appearance fascinated him and for the devil of him he couldn't figure out why. She wasn't what Sebastian would have called a great beauty, but there was something unique that couldn't be overlooked. As his gaze followed what was under her table, he couldn't help the tightening of his stomach at the sight of long lavish legs the color of honey cream uncrossing and crossing.

The legs had been the last straw. A burning desire to have this bizarre woman protected in his arms bombarded him like a grenade exploding in his chest. And a wave of nausea followed suit as the impossible emotion continued to hit him. _What the hell was wrong with him?_ The marvel of having any sort of sentiment for this human was more than he could bear.

He saw her glance up and asked, "Can I help you?" Sebastian halted, now aware he'd been inching forward to the woman's table, drawn like a hummingbird to sweet nectar. _Man, _he needed to get out of here fast, before he did something he'd regret. He didn't know what he'd regret, but he wasn't about to find out.

Sebastian's swiftness out the door of Brenner's Coffee Shop was greeted by New York's finest car alarms, blaring of horns and pedestrians galore. The slight dewy scent of chill mixed with gas fumes saturated the air. It was most certainly going to rain, but anything was better than the confining shop of new-fangled emotions Sebastian had just endured. His unsure hand ran through the silky strands of deep brown hair as he huffed in more frustration. Maybe leaving New York hadn't been such a bad idea after all, he contemplated.

After pacing his more luxurious room at the Sheraton Inn—compared to his previous hotel rooms—for the past two hours, Sebastian had decided there was no reason to leave so soon. He could handle avoiding one lone human in a humungous city as big as New York. It was ridiculous to think of running off like a dog with its tail between its legs, as if he was frightened. _Like hell_, he snapped. He had everything required for contentment here, solitude, money in an account under the Hensley name, a place to stay and most importantly blood. There was nothing else needed to make his stay more accommodating. He wouldn't run. He would simply go about his business like nothing had happened. And nothing really had happened; it was only a average female. There were tons just like her around this city, if not thousands. He would survive.

Feeling much better about the situation, Sebastian decided to risk another outing into the city; after all, the night was just getting started. As soon as he stepped out into the darkness once more from under the awning, a downpour of rain instantly soaked every piece of clothing Sebastian was wearing until he couldn't walk without the wet swishing sound on the bottom of his jeans. It was like a curtain of water fell upon the city making it almost impossible to see through. Although to Sebastian, each drop was so distinct, like he was seeing thousands of tiny highlighted orbs. If he had cared, he would have thought them beautiful, but as it happens, he didn't care. Rain was rain, but he didn't think it would last long.

There was still a good amount of people traipsing around the streets, despite the weather; after all this was the city that never sleeps. And one of the noisiest night clubs, _Link_, a few blocks away on 21st street had just opened last week, making the party crowds triple at night. Sebastian had found the place annoying and completely overdone in neon lights, bad seating and pop-techno music that could make any sane person's skin crawl. But he had discovered it was the perfect scene for a quick meal or to tease his entrees a bit. Women these days boggled Sebastian's mind. Most were willing within the first twenty minutes of meeting him to take him back to their place for sex.

It had always taken massive skills of persuasion to even get a woman to accompany him out to dinner under false pretenses, much less to his bed fifty years ago. It was insane how human's behaved, having no sense of self preservation. Didn't they realize how dangerous a city can be at night? Monsters lurked, namely him.

Of course he was bound to run into another one of his kind here and there, but most of the time, vampires tended to stay out of each other's affairs, unless they were part of a large coven like his own. His stomach clenched at the thought of his coven. Sebastian had tried to avoid it, but it was inevitable since he'd lived with Gabrielle and the others for so long. They had become his family, but that life was over now. He couldn't go back. It just wasn't the same now that Gabrielle had found a "mate".

The swift beat of music carried out into the night as Sebastian had approached the doors of Link. A large, burly mocha skinned bouncer stood at the front of the line that formed around the building and down half the next block. Some out of the lighter rain and others huddled together under umbrellas. No way in hell he was going to wait in that line. As much as he wished, like in movies, vampires could persuade people to do as he pleased, that simply was not the case in real life. Sebastian had to use more classic ways of persuasion on this bouncer.

The bouncer saw Sebastian approaching and crossed his arms over bulging pecks, eyeing him with determination as if not even the Queen of England could enter without waiting in line. _Will see_, Sebastian laughed to himself. He pulled out two one-hundred dollar bills and held them out to the bouncer, positioned where the others in line would think he was only chatting with the guy. The bouncer shook his head and smirked with a hint of amusement. Sebastian figured the guy had to deal with people trying to weasel their way in every night.

"Alright," he said. "How about this?" With that thought, Sebastian pulled out eight more hundreds and flashed them in front of the guy before rolling them up. The bouncer faltered, just staring at him like Sebastian was crazy, but shrugged and pocketed the money. The door opened up to flickers of moving lights and crowds of people packed to the point you couldn't move anywhere quickly.

"Thanks," Sebastian smirked hitting the bouncer on the shoulder before plunging into the chaos.

He heard the guy mutter, "Thanks for the rent," as the door closed behind him. _Ugh_. He really despised clubs like these, but hell; where else could he find a little action and more importantly sweet, thriving blood? Not the coffee shop, not those loud teenagers and certainly not that woman. No. He would buy himself a drink that he wouldn't drink and wait for a sexy little lady to come throw her arms around his neck. He'd dance with her, buy her more intoxicating beverages and take her home for a sweet snack; and he had no intentions of thinking about that other woman from Brenner's Coffee. Sebastian would rid her of his thoughts tonight and he'd do that the best way he knew how. Hunt.

AN/ hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! Dont worry more dialogue will be in the next one and you will get to meet Jess. Please review any comments are helpful. Good sexy fun to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It didn't matter what Jessica Faulkner did, she couldn't get the image of that man from the coffee shop out of her head. He had gawked at her long enough for her to discern he was strange and creepy with a dangerous quality to him that scared the crap out of her. And what scared her even more, she found him intriguing and incredibly sexy. Two desires, that in her book, only ended in disaster. She had to get his dark locks of chocolate hair, midnight black gaze and deliciously buff arms far from her thoughts. She was having difficulties with even the simplest tasks of putting out new albums on the shelves at Virgin Records.

Jess had worked the night shifts there for the past three months and decided she loved being around all the excitement of new music arriving and fans clawing their way to get a hold of copies, laid back atmospheres and not to mention the people she worked with were easygoing.

Even though money didn't come so easy, Jess found her life peaceful and on track. That was until she'd seen the man last night slowly pacing towards her table like a panther to its prey, knocking everything off kilter. She couldn't understand what was so mesmerizing about him, but last night had been a challenge to gain any sleep because those shinning black eyes with bits of mist grey kept popping back into her head like a creepy jack-in-the-box, over and over. _Just like right now_, she thought bitterly.

"You thinkin about that hottie again?" Frankie leaned over the counter, smirking down at Jess.

"No" she snapped, but knew Frankie would catch the lie immediately and cursed herself for telling Frankie about the man at Brenner's.

Francesca Bonner—or Frankie for short because she hated her name—worked every closing shift with Jess. They were partners in crime, she liked to joke. Never would you fine one working without the other; they'd quickly become good friends and didn't fuss like the other employees about getting home so late. But then again, she and Frankie were not morning people and didn't mind the late hours. If Jess had to describe her, she'd called Frankie a tough, free-spirited chick with a Jersey accent and a few cool tattoos. She wouldn't take crap from anyone. Jess wished she were surer of herself as she seemed to be.

"Uh huh. Right. I've never seen you this distracted before. He must have made an impression on you."

Jess rose back up next to the counter, "He didn't make any kind of impression on me. The man didn't even say anything. He just stood there staring at me and then turned and hightailed it out of there. He probably thought I was thoroughly unattractive and laughed about the nerd he'd seen at Brenner's with his co-workers today."

"Honey, I doubt that," Frankie said. She was serious. Well, that was comforting.

"Well, why do you suppose he acted that way? He could have just said 'hello' or something. I mean, I don't bite."

Small deep cackles rang the front of the store, "Hell, he might have spoken to you if you'd said ya did bite. Men," she shrugged. "Who knows what they're thinking? Maybe the guy was shy."

Jess rolled her eyes and just agreed with her, "Yea, who knows."

Frankie disappeared behind the counter a moment and popped back up with a small rag, quickly scrubbing down the countertops with little finger prints everywhere. It was amazing how much grime and germs were left by people touching something briefly, even ones who wash their hands regularly.

They had less than an hour to go before closing, where they would vacuum the carpets, wipe all the mirrors and windows kids had run their dirty, spit covered fingers all over—doors included—and cash out the register. A ritual that she and Frankie had repeated so many times, they could have done it blindfolded. There were two lone customers in the back of the store, but Frankie could easily keep an eye on them from the security mirrors up in each corner on the ceiling. Not to mention if they tried anything, most likely Kristi, the manager, would catch it on video and hang them out to dry before the police came. She was very strict when it came to theft. Jess didn't blame her; there was a lot more stealing occurring right now because the economy was so bad and people were out of work. But this was a business and lost money was hard on Virgin Records just as much as any other business.

"So," Frankie began. "Have you sold any of your paintings yet?"

Jess had been a struggling artist all her life; she was twenty-four with a Bachelor's degree in Fine Arts Studio from a small college in North Bennington called Vermont Arts Exchange. She had moved to New York hoping to advertise some of her paintings, get in with the right crowds, and mainstream her work making the big bucks. _Yeah right_, she grunted. She was no Jackson Pollock and it took her about a week to figure out that she could spend her entire life trying to be noticed by the right people and very well die trying. A three-percent chance is what they gave her of making it. _Some odds. _

But she decided to stay here and give it everything she had before sulking back to Harrisville, Vermont, where housing was cheaper and unfortunately so was the pay.

"I submitted my resume and portfolio to the art gallery over on Walker Street. But I haven't heard back yet. Maybe they will like my paintings and want to hang a few. Heck, I'd be happy with just one getting in."

"Me too," Frankie smiled. "I'll cross my fingers for you."

"Thanks."

oo

Twenty minutes to closing, Kristi the manager had punched out early and Virgin Records had a small rush of customers, which was expected considering Frankie and Jess had just finished cleaning everything when it was dead. Figures fate would allow a woman and two kids with sticky ice cream fingers to be out this late. Frankie just looked at her and groaned.

"Don't worry, I'll hurry them along," Jess assured her. After finding the album by Metallica the mother's teenage son—who wasn't with them—wanted for his birthday, Jess politely asked if there was anything else she could help them with, while the two young girls, no older than six and five, started crying and pitching a fit. Jess could already feel a headache beginning from the piercing screams of the youngest one, "Mom, I wants more ice-cream!"

"No, you've had enough for tonight, maybe tomorrow."

The child screamed even louder and ran from the mother's hand, launching herself behind the mirrored column, leaving fresh slobbery streaks near the bottom. _Great_. She just wanted this woman to leave and knew Frankie probably felt the same.

Continuing to run around the store giggling now like it was a game of catch, the mother chased after her daughter fuming and embarrassed. The older girl stayed next to Jess and flipped through a stack of CDs, spilling several onto the floor. By then Jess's headache went from minor to a full blown migraine. Usually she liked kids, but not these. She just wanted to go home.

As she began picking up the fallen CDs as quickly as the little girl was shoveling more onto the floor, someone tapped on her shoulder. _What now_, she thought. Turning around, a nice looking, thirty-something year old man with shaggy blonde hair, strong hard features wearing khaki pants and a white t-shirt, eyed her with cold grey eyes.

"Excuse me, I don't want to interrupt, but I could use some real service over here if you don't mind."

Jess ignored the rude remark as if his needs surpassed any others and walked with him back to the aisle he apparently had been on. "Certainly."

The mother of the two horrid girls finally had managed to reel them in and was paying for the Metallica CD at the front with Frankie. Good, at least the noise level would be bearable again once they left, she leapt for joy inside. Now if she could only get rid of this rude guy, she'd be set. There was a couple stragglers moseying towards the front, but Jess didn't think they'd planned on making any purchases. After awhile you kind of learned the ropes of who are really searching for a specific item and who are just browsing because they have nothing else to do.

The blonde man pointed to the section with a "G" labeled above the rows of albums, "There doesn't seem to be copies of any Grey Misfits albums here. I thought this store was guaranteed to have everything or was that just bullshit?" he emphasized the last word, drawing attention to himself from the remaining customers.

Jess held on to her last nerve. _What was the matter with this guy?_ "Sir, we do not advertise a guarantee of every single artist, but we will not hesitate ordering any album a customer wishes to purchase. I could search the shelves again for you…"

Before he could spit a boorish come-back Jess saw ready on the tip of his tongue, she quickly continued, "But I'm sure you are as thorough as you are impolite. There also happens to be a section at the end of the next aisle specifically set up with all three of Grey Misfits' albums, including their new release. And if you need any further assistance, I will be glad to help in any way I can," she finished keeping a grin plastered on her face despite her foul mood she was now in.

A couple of the other customers snickered, hearing everything that had been said, but Jess didn't care. This guy deserved much worse. He'd gotten off easy as far as she was concerned.

As he stared down at Jess—even though she was almost six feet tall herself—the guy looked madder than hell, but she held her ground. His fair skin reddened to the color of cherry tomato. For a split second, Jess had thought the man was going to hit her. _How crazy?_ But he didn't and turned to stomp out the front door without purchasing a Grey Misfits CD.

oo

Frankie locked the front door after making the last two customers leave, flicking the lights off and then setting the alarm. It had been one hell of an evening, Jess thought. Her headache had subsided a bit since she'd popped two aspirin as soon as the, oh so sweet, blonde guy had stormed out. And after his lovely departure, they didn't have any more trouble from anyone. They also managed to clean the store top to bottom for the second time.

Now all Jess could think about was her nice warm bed after a quick shower. The walk home she dreaded though. It would have been okay if she had someone with her, but she didn't. Frankie would join her, but she lives in the opposite direction as Jess; so she was in the same situation. They both hated the lone walk, but it was too short a distance to take the metro like Kristi and nobody bothered with cars if you lived inside the city. So, Jess usually walked the three blocks to and from work every day. That was the only downfall to working late hours.

Night in the city alone was frightening. Jess wouldn't deny it. She almost wished she had someone strong and fearless looking like the man from Brenner's taking her home. No one would even think of bothering her then.

"You want to go for a beer?" Frankie asked before departing her usual way.

"Not tonight Frankie. I'm really beat." That was the damn truth.

"Aw come on. It's only midnight and Café Rojo stays open till 2am. Please just one beer to help you unwind? I know you need it."

Jess didn't really want to stay awake any longer than she had too, but Frankie was right. Lately, she'd been having trouble sleeping and not just because of that man from the coffee shop either and sometimes a beer or two would do the trick. "Okay, but I'm not staying out all night. Frankie?" she eyed her wearily.

"Gah, yes ma'am. I'll have you home before the café closes, fine?"

Jess was satisfied, "Fine."

_AN/ thanks for reading so far. I have good pulse pounding thrills for this novel. Many good chapters to come. And sadly I have, as I'm sure some of you as well, dealt with customers rude and down right mean before. Tried to make this true to real life. Hope you enjoyed it ~Eisac_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After hearing what felt like the thousandth click followed by an annoying dial tone, Jess hung up the phone for the last time today. She'd been interrupted, cussed out and hung up on more times than she cared to think about. People were just rude sometimes. Didn't they understand she had to make ends meet somehow just like everyone else? Her day job wasn't what you'd call easy, but it paid the bills.

Jess realized she had to have two jobs on top of selling what artwork she could to make it in an expensive city like New York. And telemarketing wasn't ideal, but she could find her a better job later in her area of expertise. Right now she just wanted shelter, water and food; and if calling endless lists of people trying to promote certain businesses like Valley Fair Inc. and Harris Household Appliances to get those things; well dammit she would do it.

Convincing potential customers that there is nothing else in the world they need more than a Harris Max-Turbo Blender with extra features great for parties is like trying to make a five-year-old sit in a chair watching CNN all day without them getting up or making a sound. It ain't happening, she thought. But luckily for her, she didn't get paid on commission, but for the hours spent dialing up phone numbers, which was a lot. Hours and numbers.

Jess liked working her telemarketing job in her pajamas, so she got up early enough to get in eight full hours of dirty-mouthed men and odious women slamming phones down in her ear before grabbing a quick shower and then off to her 4pm shift at Virgin Records. It was long days, but working the floor with Frankie, while listening to good music sure beat the hell out of staying at home alone.

The water sputtered then shot out ice cold streams as Jess turned on the shower head. It would take the water a minute to warm up, so she stepped into the artsy, orange, rose and brown colored bedroom/living room combo of her studio apartment to find her work clothes. It wasn't much, but it was home. Or at least that's what she kept telling herself until she could afford something better.

As she brought the black pants and VR logo-ed t-shirt into the bathroom, shed her pajamas and hopped in the steamy tub, Jess wondered if today was the day she would see that abnormally striking man from the coffee shop again. She didn't have a clue why he kept popping back into her head like he was meant to be the center of her thoughts, but with her past record of men—which was none worth a dang—it was a miracle to find one that captured her interests so completely without have even spoken. It would have been nice to have a conversation with him, but she didn't even know the man. What was she thinking?

After bathing properly, Jess towel dried quickly, dressed for work and glanced one more time in the mirror. Not a whole lot of make-up today, because she was running late from spending too much time thinking of _him_ in the shower. It had been a good thing the hot water ran out, so she could cool her body from the erotic thoughts her mind had begun to explore before they got out of hand. Just the thought of those muscular arms made her all jittery and excited. It had been years since she'd been with a man, not since beginning of college.

Wait, wait, she really needed to slow down. Now she was thinking of sex with a complete stranger she didn't even know? _Great_. This was not the time for that. She needed to hurry and get to work before Kristi wrote her up for tardiness. And she wouldn't think of _him _the rest the day, no matter how boring her shift was. Her attraction for that man went well beyond what she considered _dangerous_ and danger was not what she needed right now.

oo

When Jess entered Virgin Records, Frankie was all but jumping out of her skin. Her fiery red hair with black tips hung just short of her shoulder blades and bracelets covering half of both her forearms jangled as she motioned for Jess to hurry over. From the look in Frankie's eyes, whatever was going on had to be juicy. And Jess suddenly had a painful catch in her throat, fearing it had something to do with her.

"Wow, what took you so long? Usually you get here before I do."

Jess shrugged her shoulder and came around the counter to log on the computer, putting her on the clock. Or the old saying "punching in". "I just had a long morning, that's all."

Frankie chewed her smoky red lip a moment, "Phone creeps giving you beef again?"

"Some. Mostly the usual, just dial tones. So what are you so jumpy for?" she asked.

Frankie resumed her energetic mood and smiled, "That rude customer from last night called the store this morning to complain."

Jess's stomach clenched, "And that's a good thing?" Oh yeah, she was definitely in trouble for sure.

Frankie saw she was starting to sweat bullets. "It is if you heard what Kristi had to say after being bitched out for half an hour by the guy. She told the jerk you were one of her most reliable employees, she would defend your side of the argument all the way to the courtroom if that was where he wanted to take it, and if he had any common sense at all he would reframe from ever using such foul language."

"Wow," was all Jess could say. She couldn't imagine Kristi standing up for one of her employees over a customer—you know the saying a customer's always right—but when Jess thought of that guy last night and how pissed off he'd been over nothing. Well, in this case he wasn't right.

Kristi walked out the storage room from the back where the door had been propped open. Her blonde hair was stiff from too much hairspray and her nametag always seemed to be crooked, but in Jess's experience, Kristi was definitely a boss you didn't want to mess with. She was far from unreasonable, but strict. Fair, Jess would say. And now Jess had a new respect for Kristi; defending her own when necessary, as long as you proved your worth as a dependable employee and apparently Jess had done just that in the last three months.

"And if he ever shows up here again, ladies, just come get me and I will personally handle him. Is that understood?" Kristi commanded, obviously missing nothing of their conversation.

"Yes ma'am."

"Perfectly," Frankie said at the same time.

"Good, now I'm grabbing me a late lunch. Anything else happens; you've got my cell number." Both women nodded as they watched Kristi sling her purse over her shoulder and head out the door.

Frankie looked at Jess and snickered, "See? And you were worried for nothing."

The rest of the evening was uneventful. They'd had two large rushes, which was normal for a Wednesday night, but other than that only a few straggling shoppers. No angry customers though, a couple more well-behaved children that didn't stay long, an old lady in a floral shirt, sweat pants and beige crocs came in, looking for "head banging music" for her granddaughter and thankfully no mishaps with the cleaning this time either.

It was half after closing, eleven-thirty, and Frankie was counting the money while Kristi finished up some paperwork for new shipments of albums they were supposed to receive in the morning. Jess had been wiping off the last few prints on the front glass doors and opened them to flip the switch, locking one door in place when she noticed up the street a shadow had moved deeper into an alleyway. She blinked her eyes a few times, thinking maybe she just had blurry vision from lack of sleep lately. Jess squinted trying to get a sharper image and saw nothing but a side door to another store with a metal trash can beside it, reflecting the diminutive blue street light off the lid. It was eerie seeming, but not threatening. A normal looking New York night.

"Who's out there?" Jess felt whispered on the nape of her neck. The little hairs stood on end as the cool breath hit her skin.

She turned around and shoved Frankie's arm. "Nobody. And don't try to scare me, it won't work."

Her tattooed friend snorted, "It won't? Well, we'll see about that. Maybe one of these days I'll pop out and scare you when you least expect it." Frankie's laugh turned menacing like a witch's cackle and she scurried back to the checkout counter to clock out. Jess rolled her eyes and did the same.

oo

Jess had refused drinks with Frankie tonight as much as it would have helped her relax after a long day; she just wasn't up to it. She wanted to go home and go to bed. The night was cool, bums were settling down with their bottles of cheap whiskey, street cats were curled up milking their babe before bed and cars were still driving the roads; not as many, but always present.

The tennis shoes on her feet grinded into the pavement as she walked down the next street over. She was two blocks from her apartment now and two blocks away from her nice comfy bed. The light breeze stirred her hair and a sense of unease hit her like the rotten stink of a dead rat. It was dark, but nothing she hadn't walked through by herself a million times over before. Just then a clash against metal sounded from the alley she'd just passed a few paces back. A cat hissed and ran out into the street. Jess's heart was in her throat, pounding making it tight and hard to breath. _It was just a cat_, she kept telling herself. _Nothing to worry about._ Yeah right. The last thing she needed was to be jumped and mugged tonight, but then again that would complete her long day.

Jess ignored the sound and walked hastily towards her apartment. If she could just get home and lock her door, there would be no more worry, right? But this was nothing, just some animal or so she'd thought.

Light footsteps some feet behind her walked leisurely. Once Jess glanced back there and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Either someone was back there or it was just her overactive imagination. Jess hoped for the latter.

Suddenly, Frankie popped into her head and what she had said. Could she be following her trying to scare her? No, it wouldn't be her. She was half way to the dance club by now. But if it was Frankie, Jess would be happy to tell her mission accomplished. She was scared.

Jess quickened her pace after turning the next right corner. Her pulse was racing and her palms began to sweat like crazy. This wasn't the time to panic, but there was no way Jess was going to stop and investigate like dumbasses do in the movies. She hadn't been quite sure whether or not anyone was truly behind her until another metal trash can hit the ground and a man's voice cursed. "Shit!" It was rough and unfamiliar, but Jess didn't want to stick around and find out who it belonged to. One thing was for sure however, that voice had definitely _not_ been Frankie's.

Shit was right. A man had to be following her. As her stomach fell, a million thoughts raced through her mind at once. She wasn't sure if leading him back to her apartment was such a good idea; but the police station was too far away to walk to; and knowing this city, no one would come to her aid if she screamed. She could yell fire, but most the time that didn't even work now days. The only thing she could think of was if she made it to her place and locked the door, Jess would be safe. She could call for help there and actually get a response.

Okay, so she was going home and had to quickly. The footsteps had grown a little closer and her breathing a little harder. Jess clutched the handle of her purse and walked as fast as her legs would carry her. The calves burned, but that didn't stop her pushing herself forward. Her apartment door was in sight now and a small quick relief swept through her. Her door; a salvation. She just had to reach it.

_Crap_, the keys, Jess groaned. Killers always got to the victims because they didn't have the keys out to unlock a door, right? She reached in her back pocket for the set, thanking Jesus she'd put them there instead of her purse and listened to them jangle as she rushed like her life depended on it. She prayed that wasn't the case, but wouldn't chance it.

The feet hitting concrete behind her had softened in distance again, but they were still strolling the same direction. Jess didn't care how it looked or if the man wasn't really following her after all, she decided to run the rest of the way; to hell if it gives her away that she is on to him. And if the man runs after her, she'll know for sure he was indeed following.

Her shoes picked up speed as she was two doors away from her own. After reaching it, she skipped a few steps almost falling on her face, but regained her balance abruptly. As she managed to stick the key in the bolt and turn it, she risked a glance behind. A tall man in a dark overcoat, walking swiftly began to slow as he looked up at her. Jess couldn't make out his features in the poor lighting on her street, but she knew instantly he had meant to follow and now he knew where she lived. What an idiotic move that was? But she couldn't have done much else. All the businesses between Virgin Records and her apartment had been closed; not to mention she really didn't have any money for a taxi, as if any came down her street ever.

Jess slammed the door and locked it directly, bolt and chain. If the man really wanted to get in, he'd try to bust the door down and hopefully wake her neighbors; but as Jess peaked through the tangy orange curtains he just stood there, looking up at her place like he was studying it for weaknesses. It was so disturbing; a chill went through her body.

Hell, what kind of mess had she gotten herself into now and why was this guy after her? There was only one thing to do now even though she hated making a scene of things. Jess picked up the phone, took a deep breath and dialed the police. Looks like her nice, comfy bed had to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The pictures on the corkboard in his office burned a hole right through his skin, forcing him to the edge of a huge migraine. Lieutenant Tremayne Courtland, most people called him Trey, had been working the case of four recently murdered women (now five as of tonight), beating himself into the ground searching for anything to bring the killer in, but to no avail. Not even DNA other than the victims could be found. Forensics has had nothing to work with; not even so much as a hair follicle show up. Oh, there were definitely foreign hairs; male he'd guess by the short length, but no DNA. It was the most bizarre thing he'd encountered in his twenty-seven years on the force. It could have been cult activities, but he doubted it. There was plenty of physical evidence pointing to one man, but not a damn thing pointed to who and why. The bodies were always drained of their blood and sprawled face down on the ground, as if when this guy couldn't look into their faces as he sucked the life right out of them. There was always a reason for every tiny thing a murderer did; why they dumped the bodies there, the time they committed their atrocities, and who they chose to kill.

When he looked up at those women whose lives had been snipped off short like a piece of old yarn his blood boiled and hands shook with rage. So young and so beautiful, every one of them. This just wasn't fair. It wasn't fair for their families who would never get to see their daughters or granddaughters again, it wasn't fair for his police force stretched so thin because of the economy unable to be everywhere at once; and it was most certainly unfair for the victims.

He prayed they'd find the killer and soon. He wouldn't be able to sleep at night until this maniac was stopped. One of the reasons he was here in his office instead of on sight, helping with the vic. Luke Kelling, his beta he liked to call him and a fine detective, forced Trey to go home and get some rest. After arguing the matter and even slipping Luke the boss card, he'd reluctantly given in. Trey hadn't slept in probably a good solid week, coffee was beginning to taste like water and Luke made him see if he didn't get some sleep, he was going to start botching up the case. And that was what convinced him. The last thing he wanted was to make a huge mistake from lack of sleep and screw up their only chance of finding this bastard.

"Go sleep Trey; you look like hell. And take a damn shower while you're at it," Luke had told him.

Yeah, he knew he needed some shut eye, but it was just so hard lying in bed alone wondering if you were going to wake up to another vicious attack on a woman, while you were peacefully snoozing when you could have gotten out there and done something about it. He didn't tell Luke about the screams he heard in his nightmares either or the dark figure that haunted them. He had spent years training himself to shut off all emotions for the vics in his cases. You either screwed up or got yourself and ya partners killed when you let your sentimental side rule the job. But there was something about this case that had his emotions on the run. It was dangerous and stupid, but he couldn't help himself.

Trey didn't feel like dealing with the nightmares tonight, so he slipped back into his office instead of going to his apartment and leaned back in his squeaky leather chair. He forced his eyes shut and spun away from corkboard of pictures. He might not want to sleep right now, but he sure as hell needed a break from thinking of those girls.

The only bad thing about being a lieutenant was, you had nothing else to think about; no social life, your friends were your partners, you're lucky if ya have a wife already like Luke, but he didn't. Trey wouldn't say he led a happy life, but he was content. In his late thirties, his youth was spent struggling for the position he had now. And it took up all his efforts. There was nothing in his world of crime to worry over except for when he was getting another case. And in this city that was all the time.

The radio that had sat at the corner of his desk next to a stack of mile high manila folders of smaller cases he'd yet to get too clicked and made a static sounding noise. It was Marcy, the dispatcher. She was married with two kids. Stong woman, sharp. Trey had always gotten along with her well.

Luke hadn't responded to her call. Some woman near 19th Avenue had called in complaining an assailant followed her home. The hairs on the nape of Trey's neck stood on end. Marcy spoke again, searching for a PO to follow up the address. There was nobody available, he knew. Luke and a hand full of badges were taking care of the latest vic and the rest were cleaning up a four car pileup on Broadway.

Trey snatched up the radio and told Marcy he'd handle it. He grabbed his blazer off the back the chair and headed out of the precinct for his official on duty black SUV, which he took everywhere because he was always on duty. As soon as he shut the door, he heard the call coming from a private line reserved for himself and Luke when they needed to discuss things that weren't the other badges business. He groaned knowing why he radioed him. "Yeah Luke, Trey here. Over."

The radio crackled, "Why aren't you at home? Over."

Trey gritted his teeth and hit the button, "There was no one else to take the call on 19th. I'm just going for a routine paper route, then going home. It's on the way. Over." He hoped that had convinced Luke, so he'd get off his back.

"Fine," he heard through the static. "But be sure to actually go home, not sit in your office all night, would you. Don't make me check to see if you're there tonight. Over."

Trey rolled his eyes and laughed into the radio, thinking the man sounded just like his wife. "Trish sure is rubbing off on you. You're starting to nag. Over."

He heard a garble of unintelligible protests, "Just get home. Out."

"Ten-Four. Out." Trey put the radio back in place, then pulled out onto the street. This would hopefully be a quick in and out paper route, they liked to call it. Go in, get the information and description of the perpetrator if possible, see if it's worth following up on and get out. Simple. Trey hoped it would be a simple open/shut case like most these situations were, but he had a feeling this one might be different.

oo

When Trey parallel parked in front of the apartment buildings, he searched for the right number, but it was hard to see with only one dim street lamp to guide him. He wasn't surprised if the crime rate was higher in this section. So many dark shadows from other buildings to hide in. Trey walked up to the blue door, third from the end and knocked. It was really late and he didn't want to wake anyone else up, but being annoying sometimes came with the job description. A brunette with green eyes the size of flapjacks peeked out from the window. "Mrs. Faulkner? Lieutenant Tremayne Courtland. NYPD." He hollered and flipped out his badge, proof of identity and flashed it when she cracked the door a sliver.

She studied the badge and seemed satisfied. "It's Miss and call me Jess. Please come in." Her voice was scratchy and her hands trembled. He didn't want to distress her further, so he calmly stepped inside and locked the door back. Trey didn't miss the poor excuse for security. A single dead bolt and rusted chain. A kid could knock through that easily, if he wanted to. "You really should consider a security alarm."

She was taken aback and leaned around him to examine the door. "I don't own the place. I'm just renting."

It didn't take much to convince landlords of upgrading, as long as it was the tenant paying for it, but in this case it should be a law to have decent security. "I'm sure your landlord wouldn't mind a few improvements."

He watched her twist her fingers nervously, "I can't pay her more rent for it."

Ah, so he's assumption was right and it would up her rent for precautions that could potentially save her life. He'd have to have a talk with this landlady later. It was stupid not to have one, especially in this city. "Don't worry about money."

"Lieutenant Tremayne…" she began. He held his hand up, "Just Trey if you don't mind. Now tell me what happened exactly." As he grabbed his pen and notepad, he flipped on the hall light so he could see what he was writing. A small squeak came from the woman, she hadn't expected it. Trey stared now getting a clearer view of her features. She was tall, slim, dark hair, a beauty…and lived alone. He couldn't help, but notice the resemblance she had to the victims of this recent serial killer. Some aspects differed, but all the main traces were present. His spine tingled. He didn't like this.

In a shaky voice, she began to recount everything, from the moment she left work at Virgin Records, to the time she ran up the steps of her apartment and called the police. He jotted the information needed down and asked questions to prompt other memories she might have been repressing out of fear. It was common to leave out details that ended up giving away the identity of the assailant. He wasn't sure if this man was the killer he was searching for or just some punk trying to scare the crap out of this woman, but he didn't want to take any chances. If he could prevent at least one death out of this whole mess, it would be worth it.

"Okay. What you described was very helpful. There isn't enough here to know who followed you of course, but it's a good start. I can have a car drive the area and make rounds all night."

The little color left in her cheeks drained, "Do you think he'll come back?"

"I don't think so. Not with my PO on duty. After we're done, I'll radio ahead and sit in my car until he gets here. Alright? You're safe."

She seemed relieved a little, but there was no way he could leave this alone. It had the horrid stink of trouble written all over it. And he wanted to make sure she would be okay. Trey reached in his inner left jacket pocket and pulled out a card. "This has my office number at the precinct and my cell phone number on the back, if you need me. I want you to call me if you see anything or feel threatened in anyway, regardless of the time."

Trey watched her study the card with intensity. "Thank you. I know I might be overreacting and tonight was nothing, but…"

"But it's better to be safe than sorry," he finished for her. "Don't you worry miss; we'll get everything straightened out."

He prayed she was right, that it was nothing and would be a onetime thing, but he had a hunch and generally his hunches were on the mark. Trey shook her hand and reassured her he wouldn't drive off until a unit arrived and walked back outside. He listened for her to bolt the door and hook the chain before he left for his SUV. He would definitely have words with the landlady. That door was pathetic.

He slid back across the leather seat and radioed Marcy. She assured him one of the best, Donald Ricks, was on his way now. Clearly the wreck had finished clean up. Good, Ricks was reliable he thought; a loner like himself with extra time on his hands. As soon as he got there he would give Ricks the details and make sure he kept close watch of the front and back of the woman's apartment. No chances, he thought. And deep down his gut twisted. He would unquestionably keep an eye on Miss Faulkner.

_AN/ Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I wanted Trey to be a loner, but safe...a good guy. What did you think? Leave reviews please, any comments help. Thanks for reading._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Miserable only began to describe how Sebastian had been over the last two days. He couldn't concentrate or feed or do anything without his thoughts returning to _her_. That woman was such a distraction he'd almost fouled up and revealed his true identity in front of a group of humans, tourists. He had to be more careful.

It wasn't like Sebastian to worry about who he killed as long as they satisfied his needs. Although he would never force a woman, his feedings always involved intimacy. It wasn't that he needed the sex himself per say; it was just that whenever he gave a mortal woman pleasure and then bit into her neck sucking her memories and emotions from her, the last memory gave him a taste of that ecstasy he was banned from having. This existence was lonely and without simple pleasures humans took for granted. It was in this he wanted to give his victims one last thrill before he took that experience as his own memory. He knew it wouldn't compare to the real release he'd craved to have for centuries, but it was something he had to do even though it was a constant reminder of what he couldn't have.

Sebastian had attempted to seduce a victim the night after he'd seen the woman in the coffee shop, but he just couldn't bring himself to be intimate with her. It felt wrong, like even the victim's memory wouldn't sate his need for a taste. He tried again tonight, even though it wasn't necessary, with a prostitute in stilettos and a fur coat with scant underneath who'd tried seducing him for a change in an alleyway. It wasn't particularly his form of woman he sought after, but he was desperate to rid himself of this quandary and sadly this woman probably would not be missed.

Sebastian soon found out he wasn't even able to kill the woman for mere food. She'd attempted to pleasure him by slipping her hand down his jeans, but a sudden spark of frenzy forced him to push her away. Even the thought of her touching him made him sick to his stomach. It wasn't that she was unpleasant or ugly. Ever since that day in the coffee shop, nothing has been the same. The blame belonged to that damn woman.

Shoving a fifty in the prostitutes hand for her trouble had sufficed with her; she had smiled a glittering smile in the streetlight and walked on to search for another potential client. Sebastian had gotten out of there as fast as _humanly_ possible. He just couldn't figure out what the hell was wrong with him. He wondered the streets for awhile trying to decided why this woman had such a powerful affect over him and didn't realize until he was standing in front of the building, he'd ended up at the coffee shop, Brenner's, where he'd seen her. Damn.

Sebastian had been sitting in his corner at the back for the last two hours. She hadn't been there of course, but for some reason it just felt right, like he was meant to be here at this particular moment. And he had all the time in the world to bask in that feeling; he was after all damned for eternity.

The news was playing on the television above him, more violence on the streets, the reporter said. Murder rate was higher this month than the last in this city. The newscaster's voice dragged on about the issue. It seemed like every coffee shop Sebastian had ever been in had the news on. What was it with coffee drinkers and the news? Did it just go hand in hand?

The front door swung open and two young women waltzed into the shop. One with fire red hair and the other had chestnut and they were both in Virgin Record polo shirts. He recognized that head of hair, tresses falling down her back. It was _her_.

Sebastian sucked in some air and could smell her sweet floral scent all the way across the shop. It was sweet and savory. He had to meet her, but he didn't want to frighten her like he probably had done the last time. Sebastian had come off as odd and probably scared the poor woman to death. Although, he was finding out, New Yorkers were pretty tough; much tougher than those in the south. Southerners tended to be more polite towards each other, but if you wanted to survive up here, wits were necessary.

He watched as the women ordered two coffees and waited for them to be fixed. As the woman spoke to the redhead, her voice was like silk rolling off her tongue. The memory of it hadn't done justice. She seemed so innocent and vulnerable compared to the other. They spoke soft enough were no one else could hear them, except him of course because his hearing was much more sensitive than a humans. "Look I know it was dangerous, but what was I supposed to do?" his woman said.

His woman…where the heck did that come from? This was just some random woman and he was already claiming her as his own. "Jess, you could have been killed. You know how many weirdoes are on the streets now days? Next time call me. I don't care what plans I've made. When someone is following you or you're in trouble, call the police first and then me. Don't wait."

The woman named Jess nodded her head. Had something almost happened to her? Someone followed her home. But who? A surge of protectiveness pelted him and Sebastian knew right then, there was no way he'd avoid this woman any longer. If she was in danger he would protect her, because after all this was _his_ woman. Somehow he knew this Jess belonged to him…she just didn't know it yet.

oo

Neither one of the women had notice Sebastian in the back corner staring at them, intently listening to their conversation. As soon as they'd left the shop, Sebastian quickly followed. He knew right where they were headed, to Virgin Records. A human wouldn't have gotten coffee so late in the evening unless they meant to be up awhile or work a shift perhaps. So he knew they weren't going home. If Sebastian had to stay nearby the whole time, he would. But he wanted to know more about what had happened to Jess. If he knew who he was looking for, Sebastian could sniff him out and take care of the man in a matter of seconds. No one would be the wiser.

The large red Virgin Records sign on the front of the building hummed like a bee in his ear as he peered into the window. Florescent lights such as these were incredibly annoying to vampires, almost like a high pitch whistle was to a dog. It just grated on the nerves when your hearing was far better than anyone around you and a constant buzzing tickled your eardrums.

Sebastian walked into the store wondering how Jess would react to his presence. Would she remember him at all? This was insane. He'd probably just scare her again. But why was he so concerned for this human? It wasn't something he did on a regular basis. When it came to compassion for humans, Sebastian had always left that up to Gabrielle or even Laman. They were the ones to calm his victims in the past. He was turning soft and he didn't like it one bit.

Maybe if he just turned back around and left the store he could leave New York too, leave this human that has scrambled his emotions out of whack and pray he could feed again without thinking of her. Fat chance, he thought. Sebastian would be right back where he was earlier…frustrated as hell and unable to feed properly. No, he had to do something about this woman now.

"Can I help you?" a sweet voice echoed in his head. It was Jess.

For a moment he only stared at her. He didn't have to lower his gaze much because she was tall for a woman, her crown stopping about his eyes. "I'm just browsing," he heard himself say, mocking a human he'd heard before.

"Well, just let me know if you need help?" She started away, but Sebastian caught her arm before she could move far.

It startled her, but she didn't look afraid. Merely curious. "I'm sorry," he dropped her arm immediately thinking grabbing her hadn't been the best idea. "You were in Brenner's the other day weren't you?" He knew, but he wanted the conversation to be casual and not upsetting to her.

She nodded her head, "My name is Jess." She held her right hand out.

He clasped its warm, delicate fingers and instead of shaking them, Sebastian brought em up to his face lightly kissing her knuckles. "I'm…Luke," he said, cursing himself for almost slipping up. He wanted Jess to know his true identity, but that would have to wait until they were better acquainted with each other. And he intended on getting acquainted.

"Nice to meet you," she smiled. Sebastian noticed she looked much different without her purple glasses. He could see the emerald of her eyes clearly and beautifully shaped brow.

"I fear I have deceived you," he exclaimed out of nowhere. What was he thinking? But he wanted to know more about her and this seemed like a good way to gain her trust and friendship. "I did not come here to buy any music."

Sebastian still had a hold of her warm hand and felt the blood pump through it much quicker. She was nervous, not that he blamed her. "What did you come for?" she whispered.

"To meet you of course. I was in Brenner's earlier and saw your work attire. Figured I come over and introduce myself…along with apologizing for the other day. Acting like an idiot."

She made an awkward laugh and smiled, "Don't worry about it." They stared at each other for a long moment.

Out of nowhere a loud noise like someone was clearing their throat came from beside them. Jess flushed a cherry red and pulled her hand out of his. Thankfully he hadn't been gripping it too tightly. "This is Frankie," Jess said acknowledging the red head.

"How do you do?" he said holding her hand up and kissing her knuckles as well. Frankie wasn't ugly or dirty, but her fragrance was off to him. She just didn't appeal to Sebastian as Jess did. Her scent was so alluring to him; he could hardly contain himself around her. It definitely wasn't without effort.

"Dandy. Is this the guy, Jess?"

The woman's face was an even brighter red now, sucking him further into the rapture of her beauty. "Yes, Frankie," she said sarcastically.

"Thought so…If you'll excuse me I have customers waiting," Frankie huffed and waltzed back towards the counter. She didn't appear to want to leave this little greeting, but Sebastian was thankful she didn't stick around long. He wanted Jess to himself.

Sebastian spared her the embarrassment of asking if she had thought about him as much as he had her, but his hopes were high. Maybe he'd let her be for now. The information on what'd happened the other night could wait. It wasn't like she'd give out that kind of info to just anyone and Sebastian had vowed to himself he would protect her from now on. If anyone else tried anything, he'd know about it. "I must go," he stated.

To his pleasure, she looked a little disappointed. "Don't worry Jess. I'll come back tomorrow night. You'll be seeing a lot more of me," he warned her.

Jess was startled, her breath quick and short, but also Sebastian could smell the excitement and adrenaline pumping through her. Smirking, he lifted her hand once more to kiss and bid her farewell. "Tomorrow," she whispered watching his mouth fixedly.

"Tomorrow," he mimicked and chuckled under his breath as he walked out the door. Sebastian needed to feed, regardless of how hard it will be, to keep from wanting her blood, but he'd come back after closing and make sure she got home okay. Nothing would keep Sebastian away from her. Not after meeting such a mesmerizing human as Jess.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN/ I know I haven't been working on this story as much, but I'm writing three at one time and it gets a little difficult if ya know what I mean. But don't worry! I will never abandon Sebastian. He deserves to have his story told too. This chapter was a little difficult for me because its a transition chapter and I hope it comes across well. I think it was better for me to get the story moving some and skip around. Maybe it didn't suck lol. Thanks for the reviews guys! They mean a lot. ~Eisac_

Chapter Six

Jess hadn't really thought Luke had been there to buy a CD. He was much too out of place to be a customer they normally attracted. Or she could've just been telling herself that to make his visit to the store less overwhelming. There was just something about the man that made her body embarrassingly heat up and her hands tremble with fear because he could make her body react that way with only a searing look.

She gulped watching his retreating broad back out the door; and boy was it a back. Jess could see the movement of muscle from even under his light jacket. Lord, what has she gotten herself into?

Just then Frankie came bouncing back over towards her. "Damn, that was one fine piece of male ass if you ask me," she laughed, draping her arm around Jess's shoulders.

"I hadn't noticed," Jess jokingly lied. But for the rest of her shift, Jess couldn't stop thinking about those things she _hadn't noticed_.

oo

Sebastian gritted his teeth in resignation, knowing his noncompliant legs were taking him down the dark alleyway once again to Virgin Records. He'd visited Jess at work almost every night this past week. Some nights he'd walk inside and speak with her and her flamboyant friend, others he'd just watch her from outside like a disgusting, obsessed stalker. He didn't like referring to himself as one, but Sebastian was aware his actions sometimes reflected one. Maybe it was in his vampire nature to stalk a particular, innocent young woman for weeks, he thought, hoping that would make him feel better about the situation. It didn't. For some reason he couldn't wrap his head around the fact Jess was different and for once he didn't want to kill this woman or drink her blood. He just wanted…her.

Asking Jess out for coffee on Thursday evening—her only day off that week—had been inevitable and Sebastian had prepared himself for rejection, but was surprised when Jess accepted his invitation. He'd taken her to where he'd first spotted her, reading a novel and looking incredibly mouthwatering.

Brenner's Coffee Shop wasn't particularly busy around eight that night, which gave Sebastian and Jess a minute bit of privacy to get to know each other better. His gaze slipped across the table as he slowly stirred a packet of sugar into his bitter smelling, black coffee. Even if he was human again, Sebastian didn't think there was anything that would make it taste any better, not that he would drink it anyways. It wasn't exactly possible for him to eat or drink, unless he wanted to make a quick trip to the bathroom to purge the contents.

Sebastian let his cool gaze drift over Jess and couldn't help noticing the cream blouse she had decided to wear for their "date" and then couldn't stop picturing those perky breasts underneath that blouse. Speaking of mouthwatering, he thought, his had been watering right then and thankfully without any venom mixed in. Another piece of evidence indicating he wanted the woman and _not_ her blood. What was wrong with him? This was wrong, he'd told himself over and over that night. But he'd kept on and no matter how hard he'd tried to walk away, his feet refused.

Just like tonight. It was the same path he'd walked from his hotel room to Virgin Records a thousand times. He wanted to see Jess, but did he want her to see him tonight? Honestly if he could have his way, Sebastian would snatch her up and take Jess away somewhere so he could spend an extended amount of uninterrupted time with her, but he couldn't do that. She had a life of her own and people would miss her. And for some damn reason, Sebastian cared what Jess was wanted and what she thought. He didn't want to screw this up…whatever _this_ was.

He'd asked her a dozen lame, cliché questions on their date that any other normal human would have, which disgusted Sebastian and at the same time, he was fascinated by her answers. Her favorite foods, music…even color. What she liked to do in her spare time. The things she enjoyed about theatre or hated about politics. He was even enthralled by the fact the woman practically had three jobs and still managed time for sleeping, much less a social life with Frankie.

Sebastian would have never told Jess this, but he really could care less what Frankie had to say. He was only interested in her and just to listen to her speak was enough for him. It was amusing when she seemed bewildered he liked to listen. "Most guys I've ever dated are usually bored to tears by now," she laughed.

Sebastian shook his head, "You could never bore me. I find you fascinating."

He loved the way her rosy blood rushed up her neck and cheeks leaving a beautiful blush for him to admire and surprisingly not to thirst after.

God, he was losing it. Sebastian attempted one more time to turn around in the alleyway and return back to his room or even head to the new club on 21st street, but that wasn't happening.

The huge red sign, Virgin Records, rippled with brilliant neon lights reflecting onto the street and hoods of cars as they drove by. The city was alive with the hustle and bustle of normal human comings and goings and for once, Sebastian didn't see it as the same tiresome crap of eternity, but with a renewed fresh taste of living and when he glanced inside the store and saw that radiate creature with long chestnut hair and blushing cheeks…Jess…for a split second, he forgot he was a vampire. That is how much she affected him.

Frankie, who'd changed her hair color to loud orange as outrageous as a hedgehog on fire this evening, was laughing behind the counter while Jess leaned against it from the other side looking a little confused.

"Come on Jess, it wasn't that creepy!" Frankie said nudging Jess's shoulder.

"Yes, it was." Jess looked up and spotted him coming towards them. He hadn't even realized he'd walked into the store until Sebastian found himself standing in front of the women. Damn this attraction. Well it was a bit more than attraction…more like a subconscious obsession.

"Jess." It only took one time of hearing her name roll off his tongue and Jess's eyes glazed over with something he dared not identify yet. It would make this only more difficult for himself.

"Luke! I wasn't expecting you tonight."

"Hell, I was," Frankie smirked. Sebastian could smell the lust fuming from the orange headed woman, but it had little to no affect on him whatsoever. Like smoke blown off into the wind.

"And what may I ask was creepy?" Sebastian couldn't help his curiosity; anything that had to do with Jess was important to him.

"Nothing," she said at the same time Frankie said, "Just this guy."

Jess rolled her eyes and glared at Frankie. When she didn't speak, Sebastian glared at the girl himself to get some answers. Any man messing with this woman had better watch his step.

Frankie caved under his best intimidating gaze, like so many before her. "A man came into the store today. He was a little odd."

"How?" he prompted.

"His clothes were dirty, smelt funny. That sort of thing. Thought he was a Tin Man, but had the dough to pay for some CDs."

"I assume you mean you thought he was a street bum?"

"Duh," Frankie laughed. "Anyways…once he got a good look at Jess here, he started acting funny."

"Frankie, stop. You don't have to explain this," Jess stated a little uneasy, which only made Sebastian want to know more.

"Go on, Frankie."

She shrugged her shoulders and made an apologetic glance to Jess before continuing. "He didn't come on to her or anything, but started asking questions. Told the manager that Jess here was a gem and wanted to know if there was any way he could contact corporate about her. When Jess told him 'that wasn't necessary' he…"

"He what, Frankie?"

"He…got upset and stormed out, like she insulted him or something. It was just bizarre, that's all."

Jess let out a whoosh of breath and crossed her arms, "Okay, now you know. Let's just drop this. It wasn't the first loony customer we've had come in before and it sure won't be the last."

Sebastian studied her pinched brow and wide emerald eyes, deciding to in fact drop the subject for now. He understood how some people were just weird, but there were a lot of sick humans out there as well and the last thing he wanted was for Jess to get hurt…or worse. "Let me know the next time he comes in." They didn't say anything, but Frankie nodded. He left it at that.

"Now, I've come to escort you home from work and I won't take no for an answer."

"Yes! She will walk home with you!" Frankie responded for Jess.

"Thank you very much, Francesca," Jess said with a sneer making a point to use her full first name since she despised it so.

"You're very welcome." Frankie wasn't fazed.

oo

In all honesty, Sebastian was very uneasy himself about tonight's visitor in the store, but he'd made it to Jess's place without a hiccup. So, he considered the situation tolerable for now. Jessica was turning out to be a magnet for trouble, other men being part of that trouble, and he would have to keep a closer watch over her from now on.

He stood in her doorway and decided even if she invited him in, he would refuse. This was his first time at her place—that she knew of—and he didn't want to frighten her by barging in expecting to stay the rest of the evening. He was raised a gentleman and that was how he would behave.

"Thank you for walking me home, Luke." Jess smiled up at him with sincerity. "It would have been a little unnerving to walk by myself tonight. The last time we had an incident at work, I had been followed home by some guy."

"I remember," he said, recollecting her and Frankie talking about it in Brenner's. His fists were tight balls by his hips. He was still upset he hadn't been there to protect her and snag the guy himself. But he hadn't really known her then and given in to his obsession to get to know her yet.

"Listen, I know we haven't known each other that long, but if there is ever anything you need…" Sebastian reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a slip of paper he'd stuffed there before leaving his hotel. It was a phone number to the cheap disposable cell he'd bought earlier in the week just for Jess to be able to reach him if need be. "Call this number and I can be here in no time." He and his coven had never really cared much for cell phones before, but the occasion called for it now.

"Oh," she studied the piece of paper. "Thank you. Do you want my number, just in case?"

He smirked at her innocent way of making sure he could reach her too. If only she knew he could reach her anywhere at any time and by any means, she'd probably think twice. Sebastian would make sure that wouldn't happen. "Of course," he said.

"One sec!" Jess raced into the living area and grabbed a pencil and pad off the coffee table, jotted her number down, ripped the page and ran back. "Here you go."

Sebastian stared at it, memorizing it in seconds, and shoved the paper in his pocket for her benefit. Her eager face was more than he could stand. Running the back of his fingers down her right cheek, Sebastian whispered, "Would you like me to call you tomorrow? We need another date, don't we?"

He was closer now, much too close. Her sweet breath was hitting just at the tip of his chin and he wanted to taste her so bad, his body was almost vibrating with the desire to. "Uh huh," she said half dazed, half holding herself back as well.

Jess was so intoxicating; it took everything he had to take a step away from her and her floral rich smell. "Lock up," he said and turned to walk down the steps.

He didn't hear her say anything else, but waited at the bottom until the door clicked shut and was locked tight. She would be safe enough for now, he thought trying to get the dizzy sensation she'd caused to reside. His head needed to be on straight, if he was going to search for that guy. He'd start back at Virgin Records for any bizarre smells. Frankie said he smelt funny, so his odor had to be unique and stand out above others.

Just as he was about to head back to the store a police car was driving down the street towards Jess's apartment. Sebastian had leapt into the black sky before he'd finished registering what the threat was. The breeze was silky on his skin as he gracefully landed on the red bricked roof of the neighboring buildings. He listened and watched as the cop slowed to a stop in front of Jess's place.

A uniformed officer stepped out onto the side walk with one foot propped in the driver side door. His arms were resting on the white roof of his car and a long flashlight was sliding over each apartment and down the little alleys between as well. Good. She'd have extra protection.

The officer was efficient, even scanning the rooftops, making Sebastian duck lower behind the brick sidings. He waited as the circle of light slunk towards his hiding spot and then past him. If Sebastian hadn't had the bricks to crouch behind, the cop surely would have spotted him fast. The light would have bounced right off his eyes signaling his presence, since vampires have enhanced vision like a feline. Not that the cop would have had much time to get a good glimpse of him. Sebastian would have been dust in the wind and the cop would file it under an overactive imagination.

A static sound came from inside the car. The radio. The officer was being told to report to a certain address where another murder in the city had occurred. It was not far from here.

"Ten-Four, Marcy. On my way," the man said.

Murder, eh. Sebastian had no intentions on letting this one slide. If people were being killed near Jess's place, then Sebastian needed to investigate on his own and make sure there wasn't a threat to her. The, what had Frankie called him…the Tin Man could wait. He had more important things to see to.

The cop car flicked his lights on and pulled back over on the road, speeding off. Sebastian followed, jumping from the brick roof and landing hard on the cement sidewalk. His body kicked into overdrive as he raced after the vehicle. This will be interesting, he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Jess leaned back against her headboard in an oversized night shirt and skimpy shorts to try to read one of her romance novels she'd bought a week ago. It was your average man meets woman, man wants woman, man takes woman. She hadn't found anytime to read lately and it felt wonderful to sit down and relax. But the minute the characters became involved in a steamy love scene, Jess quickly had to put it down realizing her mind had slipped from envisioning her flamboyant characters in a passionate embrace to imagining herself wrapped in Luke's masculine embrace. And that just wouldn't do. She'd drive herself crazy if she kept thinking like that, or in the least not get any sleep.

It seemed she hadn't had a true nights rest in days. Ever since their date together, Jess hadn't been able to get Luke off her mind. No matter how hard she tried. Mostly Jess kept herself busy with painting, her two jobs and cleaning her apartment over again though she'd just cleaned it two days prior. Things like that. And now she couldn't even enjoy her books, her face was so flushed with desire. What was wrong with her? She'd never responded to a man like this before. She definitely wouldn't call herself overzealous when it came to sex, in fact quite the opposite. From her past experiences with men, Jess avoided the act if and at all possible. She knew some women enjoyed it, but Jess was not one of those women. So she was flabbergasted from her heated thoughts of Luke.

Jess tossed the romance novel down on the nightstand and picked up a non-fiction on _Critical Thinking Of Modern Art_. That would most certainly keep her thoughts far from a certain built, very attractive man.

She fixed her a glass of water from the kitchen and plopped back down on the bed going over a few chapters that Jess figured would help her in viewing her own works of art. There were always ways to improve and different techniques she wanted to try. That was the beauty about art, there's no specific way one goes about creating it. An artist could use any material, any mediums, media, locations, devices, people, whatever…and it still be considered art because the artist says so. As long as you have a good concept or reasoning behind your motives of creation, it's art.

Finally after another hour of studying, Jess's eyes began to droop, continued to lose her place in the book and almost dropped her head into her chest. She'd successfully taken her mind off of Luke and now she happily turned the lights out to try to get at least a good six hours of sleep before her telemarketing job started bright and early.

Jess curled on her side and dug her face into the soft, clean smelling pillow. She wouldn't think about Luke and she wouldn't think about that creepy man in the store today. Her life certainly wasn't perfect, but she was content at the moment, languorously floating off into a dream of rich colors of paint everywhere and pictures lifting off their canvases coming alive before her. Her head buzzed inside the safe dream, whisking her to different places. She quickly ignored the dark mass in the back of her mind where Luke's face became partially visible. He was such a beautiful man; Jess couldn't understand why he looked so threatening to her. She stepped closer to ask why he'd come, but the darkness around his head and torso built to a palpable thickness and began reaching towards her like fingers. His eyes were glowing red, Luke slowly leaned towards her. A heavy pressure of alarm built within, making her stomach rumble and hands shake. Luke stared at her hungrily as if she were the prey.

"Why?" she whispered. "Why are you doing this?"

All he said was, "You are mine, Jessica." His face receded into the black mass.

When Jess woke up not twenty minutes later, she grimaced looking at the clock; she slowly became aware of the dark shadow lurking at her window. At first she thought it was just the lingering bizarre dream, but her nerves were still on edge.

Normally there was a spot of yellow light shining through her blinds from the street lamp, but a bulky black shape stood outside her window instead making her heart hammer in her chest. She snapped up in bed and froze not sure what to do. Oh God, oh God, she thought. Luke? No, it couldn't be. He wouldn't be lurking outside her apartment. It had to be someone else. The man from the store? Or was it the man that had followed her home a week ago.

Reaching for her cell phone, Jess fumbled over her nightstand knocking over books and her glass of water splattered onto the carpet. The figure twisted around to peer inside again. Jess sucked in her breath, too afraid to do anything to draw attention to herself. Surely, the man couldn't see her through the window. It was completely dark in her room.

It took a second to slowly slip from the bed onto the floor on her knees, keeping the bed between her and the figure. Her fingers severely shook as she flipped the phone open and started to dial the detective's number. The window groaned as the figure attempted to lift it open. Jess squeaked and punched in 911 instead. Her hands were shaky enough without having to overdo it with a bunch of numbers she could easily foul up.

All of a sudden glass shattered into the room, sprinkling down on the bed and Jess's body behind it. She couldn't help the scream escape. Her legs were jello as she raced and stumbled knocking her shoulder into the door facing from the bedroom into the living room. He was coming for her. Jess had no idea who the man was, but she felt in her bones this man had come to kill her.

oo

The crime scene was surprisingly clean and neat. Sebastian hid in a nearby alley way underneath a cover of shadows from between two tall buildings. None of the flow of human traffic realized he was there lurking, but the moment he'd reached the area his enhanced senses kicked into overdrive. And the first thought that crossed Sebastian's mind was _immortal_. This was no average killer. He could smell it in the bitter air sweeping across the streets. This guy was strong, brutal and efficient. The bodies were drained completely. Stiff dry to the bone corpses.

There was a major difference between this vampire and himself. If it wasn't for the willing humans allowing him to steal their life force, he'd eventually wither away himself. Slip into a permanent coma state to be exact. Vampires never truly die unless someone decapitates them…the only known way to kill one. But to make a point, Sebastian never tortured his victims or intentionally took their lives just for sport. As much as he'd love to kill some ridiculous humans in this world, he never put his thoughts into actions. His humans he fed from were just that, a means of survival.

This immortal…this vampire thrived in the attention his victims received after the kill and the fear they obviously felt while being stalked and hunted down like rats. It was much more about the actual act of killing these women than drinking their blood to survive. Whoever this guy was spelled trouble with a capital T. And Sebastian knew he had to watch Jess closely if he didn't want anything happening to her. Vampires were dangerous in their own right, but a brutal murdering vampire that thrives on the hunt of innocent women was even more dangerous.

Sebastian had flung himself in the sky like a bullet and landed on a rooftop directly over the crime scene to get a closer look. To his benefit every human in a five-block radius was focused on the chaos around the crime scene. Four different police vehicles flashed along the side streets, blue uniforms buzzing around everywhere from the body to the crowd now forming, medical examiners, even detectives. That wasn't a good sign.

Fortunately for Sebastian, not one person noticed his shot put into the sky, but then again, he hadn't made any noise to alert of his presence either. Humans were known for their oblivious nature to their surroundings. However, he was very aware of his.

The woman sprawled out on the concrete had light brown hair, petite facial features, and skin that had probably once been a beautiful cream before this horrid pasty color had replaced it in death. No blood, no more would this young woman's cheeks redden in a beautiful blush much like Jess's had when he looked at her.

She had been a beautiful young woman. It was sad, but also inevitable. There will always be murderers not only in the vampire race, but human race as well. And unfortunately for all, this murderer happened to be a brutal vampire. Sebastian knew there was no way these humans were going to catch this immortal. Vampires are just fantasy, therefore don't exist. It would take a vampire hunter who is well knowledgeable of their kind or another vampire to rid of this killer. And Sebastian had no intention of going out searching for trouble. If there ever was need to track this vamp down and kill him, Sebastian would, but until then the cops were on their own on this one.

One of the suited men, probably a detective of some sort, lifted his radio he'd been caring around with him since arriving on scene. A fuzzy woman's voice sounded through the black speaker. Her name was Marcy. She informed the cop there had been a break in not too far from the crime scene. A woman, he noticed the detective knew. After Marcy spouted out the address, Sebastian's stomach dropped. It was Jess's address.

Sebastian flew from the rooftop into the night air, jumping on top of neighboring buildings. Never giving thought to who might see, nor did he care. Jess was in trouble and Sebastian could get there well before the cop ever emerged his vehicle from the mass of gathered humans. Oh please let him get there in time. For once in his miserable existence, Sebastian pleaded he wouldn't lose the first person he'd ever come to care for.


End file.
